Firearms and Fire
by Sailboaty
Summary: Shoto chose Momo as his lieutenant for a passive patrolling operation aboard his ship in outer space. Momo quickly learns Shoto does not intend for it to be passive at all. Two-part SpaceDramaAU.


A/N: This is a Space AU, where Momo is Todoroki's lieutenant on a patrolling airship. Endeavour has become a problematic warlord in the galaxy.

* * *

 **Firearms and Fire**

Momo stood in front of her multiple glowing screens, meticulously modelling the newest defense technology with her deft fingers and calculating mind. The next generation of the airships' defense protocol was capable of destroying swarms of enemies at once, with minimal resources spent and significantly less damage to planets' atmospheres. Despite its complexity, the design flowed like music to Momo, who was born an intuitive composer.

"Creati." Shoto's sudden voice interrupted her melodic thought flow with a single note.

"Yes. What do you need sir?" Momo switched her screens to hibernate immediately to give Shoto her undivided attention.

"Are you able to produce the technology by sunrise?" His face was commanding, and Momo knew he would be displeased if she said no. Not that she wouldn't be able to, just it wouldn't be up to her level of detail, and she would be displeased in her inability to please. It was 3:12 am, sunrise was scheduled to be at 6:34 am. The defense protocol was to be up at noon and Shoto's request meant shortening development by two thirds of the time.

"Captain Todoroki, I—"

"Call me Shoto. Please. I do not want you to call me by _his_ name." Shoto sighed and walked out towards a large monitor displaying the ship's perimeters in real time; a reasonable substitution for windows during stealth operations. Shoto was referring to Enji Todoroki, known as Endeavour to those who admired him. Endeavour was a warlord who forced peace across planets by patriarchal laws and an ostentatious display of firepower. Enji Todoroki was also the father of Shoto Todoroki.

"Shoto, if I may ask, why do you need the defense protocols up in 3 hours? Are we anticipating an attack?"

"No. We are not."

Momo looked out towards Shoto, who was intently observing the scene outside the ship. It was Earth, where most Endeavour's forces were stationed. Earth was a depleted planet, with only enough resources to support war efforts, and hope for peaceful family life had been long abandoned. Endeavour liked it, because it was a childhood home, a place where he laid his roots. Where Shoto was born. It was then Momo clicked into Shoto's intentions.

"You intend to use the defense protocol as an offensive weapon?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Creati?"

"The protocol is intended for use in space, hundred of miles away from terrain, to scramble and disarm enemies when provoked. To use it offensively, near Earth, is reckless at best, and criminal, if I were to speak freely."

"Are you speaking as my Lieutenant, or as my friend, Momo?"

" _Both_."

"Then answer as _both_ , can you produce the technology by sunrise?" Shoto was angry.

"No."

"I see. Very well."

"What will you do?" Mom gritted her teeth, not with anger but with worry.

"I am going to kill the Endeavour bastard the old fashioned way." Shoto answered nonchalantly and began removing his starch captain's uniform. He wasted no time being organized, as he discarded his overcoat to the floor and marched for his tactical gear closet. A swift fingerprint swipe unlocked the doors and Momo watched with concern as Shoto rummaged silently, yet violently through the expensive weaponry. Each one of them containing technology she had created in mad sprints.

Momo widened her eyes, and shouted, "I cannot let you do that Shoto."

Todoroki took off his shirt and stared intently back at his lieutenant against a backdrop of intimidating metal and ammunition. He didn't need to say anything for Momo to hear the threat.

"Shoto, stop."

"You're dismissed. You don't need to be here if you don't want to be." Turning his back on her, he stretched his back muscles and focused on the gear displayed for him.

Momo felt that it was unfair, she had done nothing wrong and everything right. She _understood_ that this was a rare opportunity for Shoto, as they had been laying in stealth in outer space for days only on a path for peaceful observation, and the pass by Earth while their technology was nearing completion might be a one in hundred chance to have a balanced fight against Endeavor. Even if the cost was Earth. Or, Shoto's humanity. Murdering someone of emotional value, against orders, is _understandable_ , but it was still a stupid decision to make. It is one thing shooting down ships as collateral damage, it is another thing to take life with your physical hands. Momo knew if Shoto became a murderer, he'd be lost to her forever.

As quickly as before, Momo switched on her monitors and sight-read the complex plans. By the time Shoto turned around, he was the one widening his eyes. Facing him was about 20 gun barrels, and he instinctively jumped back freezing the majority of them in ice, but careful not to overdo it and compromise the orientation of the ship with added weight.

Momo stood before him, with short breathes and torn clothes from overexertion. She did not even bother disrobing, as seen by the punctured uniform on her back framing a patch of skin for creation.

"You gave me this position because you trusted my plans more than anyone else's including your own, Shoto." Momo shouted at Shoto.

"Well I am impressed. I doubt this is even a fraction of the defense system."

"Shoto please stop." Momo approached him and pleaded, as her guns warmed up, melting the ice imprisoning them. Shoto noticed but didn't seem to care. "It is time to listen to me, Shoto."

"Lieutenant Yaoyorozu, you need to leave. Our partnership ends here. You are relieved of your duties." With that, the ice encasing the guns transformed to flames, overheating the barrels into red pillars. But as they started to melt, the ice re-appeared, and the sudden temperature change corrupted the barrels into deformed lumps of metal. "Goodbye Crea-."

Shoto felt cold metal against his face and then he felt his body hit the ground, with Momo's weight on top of him. From her palm she had created a simple handgun and pressed it to his head as she tackled him away from his weapons cabinet.

"Do not move." Momo ordered, with tears welling up in her eyes. Shoto brought his brows together in anger and tried struggling, attempting to start a fire on his bare back pressed up against Momo's legs. But, as she felt the climbing heat on his back, Momo cocked the gun. "Don't test me, _Todoroki_. I can keep you like this for the next three hours."

"I doubt that, _Momo_."


End file.
